Can I be your Fay?
by Kitsune-Sensei
Summary: KuroFai. One night in nihon, Kurogane asks Fai an imprtant question, how will he answer? yaoi and spoliers for the celes arc, you have been warned. Rated T to be safe.
1. Kurogane's question

**Kit-sensei:** Hello everyone, and welcome to my second Tsubasa fanfic! Today I have a special guest, my narutard friend, Saru-sempai!

**Saru-sempai:** Why am I here again? I don't even know what tsubasa is.

**Kit-sensei:**Why my dear perv, you're here to do the disclaimer, but before that I would like to say once again there will be SPOLIERS for the celes arc and that real!Fai will be spelled as 'Fay' and Yuui!Fai will be spelled as 'Fai' to avoid confusion, oh and this is before Kurogane got his new arm. Now my Ero-saru, do the disclaimer!

**Saru-sempai:** When did my name change? Disclaimer: The Demon fox over there dosen't own this anime/manga or its characters and never will, The end.

**Kit-sensei:**Good job, pervy-sempai! One more thing, I apologize for this chapter being short and for any oocness because I'm sure there will be some occness, please enjoy the fic!

* * *

Kurogane was sitting outside under a sakura tree with Fai late a night. The two of them were unable to fall asleep due to thoughts about the recent events in Celes. There were no words spoken between them until Kurogane broke that silence, "Mage, I don't wanna bring up any painful memories, but what was the real Fay like?" The ninja had been wanting to know about the real Fay for a while, but he had no clue why.

Fai looked a Kurogane with his one blue eye, he could see the anger and sadness in his eye, "It's not like you have to tell me, I was just wondering"

The vampire looked away a sad smile, "Its okay I'll tell you. Fay was actually my first love, I know that's incestuous but I didn't know any better back then but I really couldn't help myself." Fai's smile widened slightly, "When we would walk around the castle the guards would beat us just for being born, but Fay would always protect me from everyone, taking the beatings for himself."

"Mage, I-" what ever Kurogane had to say was cut of by Fai holding his hand up, "But there were other things too, Fay would be beside me every night when I went to sleep, and every morning he would be right beside me when I woke up, that's what I loved the most about Fay, the fact that he would never leave me," by now tears began falling from Fai's eye, "but now that's all over and I'm all alone."

Kurogane gently turned the crying mage's head to face him, he then wiped Fai's tears away and said, "You're an idiot, you're not alone, you have all of us. Why can't you realize that?"

The one-armed ninja then continued his speech, "Why won't you accept the fact that we actually care about you and want you to be happy?" Fai let out a small gasp, "Listen, if you miss Fay so much, then I'll be you're Fay."

The mage looked at his savoir with a shocked and confused expression, "Kurogane, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'll do exactly what Fay did, I'll protect you, never leave you, and do anything else he did," the ninja continued with an important question, "Yuui, will you let me be your Fay?"

All Fai could do was stare at the man before him as he thought about Kurogane's question and his soon-to-be answer.

* * *

Kit-sensei: What will Fai's answer be, how will he react to being called Yuui, and will the pervy sage in training kill me? What to think Saru-sempai?

Saru-sempai: One I don't know who those people are and I just might kill you.

Kit-sensei: Okay...well, all will be answered in the next chapter! Please don't hesitate to state you're opinons and thoughts on this, also, I would like it if you would say what you think Fai's answer would be! Now, my pervy nerd, shall we see them off.

Saru-sempai: What's with the name changes? And, I don't want to but you'll make me anyway.

Kit-sensei and Saru-sempai: Hope you enjoyed this, see you next chapter! Please review!


	2. Fai's answer

**Kitsune-sensei:** Here's the second and final chapter, once again Saru-sempai is doing the disclaimer! Take is away you narutard!

**Saru-sempai:** Kit-sensei does not own TRC, she only owns the first season DVD, and I don't think that counts.

**Kitsune-sensei:** If I did own TRC, there would be a lot more moments like this chapter. Please enjoy!

* * *

Smack! The sound of Fai's hand hitting Kurogane's cheek echoed through Shirasagi castle.

"Damn mage, why the hell'd you slap me!?" The ninja shouted the question at the mage while nursing the wound on his cheek.

"You called me 'Yuui', and my name is no longer that." the slightly angered vampire continued, " From the day Fay died and Ashura-ou took me in, my name was and still is 'Fai'," Fai glared somewhat at the man before him.

"Alright, alright, I get it I won't call you-"Kurogane was cut of by another glare, "…that name anymore, but what about my question? Can I be your Fay?"

The sapphire eyed vampire sighed, "Why would you even want to bear that burden?"

"Cause if you're gonna mope about him, then I'll be his replacement and act just like him and do what he did so you can be happy again." The ninja explained to the mage.

"Kurogane, I can't let you be my Fay b-"the vampire's speech was cut short.

"Why not?"

Fai growled faintly, "I was getting to that. Now to continue my answer, I can't let you be my Fay, because even though he was my first love and my brother, that's all he'll ever be now. I'm gonna get a bit depressed when I think about him, but you're forgetting one important thing."

"And what's that?"

Fai smiled, "I like you the way you are, Kuro-sama," he giggled," I can't let you change yourself to someone I know you're not, besides I said Fay was my first love, not my only love. There's someone I've been in love with for a while now."

Kurogane growled like the big puppy he is," And who would that be?" He was jealous of the person who had captured the mage's heart.

Fai gave a depressing smile, "It's you, Kuro-sama, I'm in love with you, Kurogane, but I know you hate me, so you can forget I ever said that."

Fai stood up, he was about to leave, when Kurogane grabbed his wrist and moved beside him.

"Why the hell would you think that?"

Fai looked to the ground, "You said it yourself, and you hate people like me," The mage turned to face the ninja, "right?"

Kurogane pulled Fai close to his chest, "When I said that I didn't mean that I didn't mean that I actually hated you, it's really quiet the opposite, I love you, Fai."

Kurogane tilted Fai's head and kissed him gently on the lips, to which Fai responded to. After what felt like hours, the two broke their kiss for much needed air.

"Kurogane, do you… really mean that?" Fai inquired, panting slightly.

"Keh, if I didn't mean it then why would I day." He scoffed, looking away, somewhat embarrassed, "and you can call me nicknames if you want."

"Say it again," Fai demanded.

"You can call me nicknames if you want?" He said slightly confuted about what to say.

"No, silly puppy, but I do appreciate that," Fai giggled at the ninja's confusion, "I meant, tell me you love me again."

"I love you, Fai."

"I love you too, Kurgs!" Fai exclaimed, jumping on Kurogane, knocking them both down in the process. They laughed in their current position, but their laughter was cut short by a loud thump and a groan coming from behind them.

The couple turned around to see Tomoyo lying on the ground with a camera in hand.

"Tomoyo-hime!?" The two shouted in surprise.

The princess quickly got to her feet and continued filming the loving couple, "Oh don't mind me, continue your moment, I'm just here to film it!" she said in excitement.

"T-Tomoyo-hime h-how long have you been there?" The blushing ninja stuttered still lying under the sakura tree.

"Ever since the two of you got out here, I was waiting thirty minutes for one of you to do something!" Her eyes twinkled with delight, "I must thank Tomoyo Daidouji again for giving me this camera!"

The ninja sighed, "We're never gonna live this down mage."

Fai sat up, Kurogane also sat up, "It could be worse." The mage tried brightening their embarrassing situation.

"Oh, how so?"

"Well, The Dimensional Witch could be watching us too."

"Ohhohoh! But I am, dearest Fai."

Kurogane and Fai turned to see Mokona projecting Yuuko's image on the wall of shiraisagi castle, "The two of you were so cute!"'

"I know, they were just so adorable!" Tomoyo and Yuuko began conversing about how cute the embarrassed couple.

"Come on," Kurogane whispered, "we can sneak away while they're distracted, and you can sleep in my room tonight."

"While I agree about sneaking away, I must say it is inappropriate for the two of us to share a room if we are unmarried." The mage joked, but this statement didn't go unnoticed by Tomoyo.

"If it's marriage you're talking about, I'd be happy to wed the two you!" Tomoyo exclaimed, "Yuuko-san, don't you think Fai would look adorable in a wedding kimono?"

"I think he would look beautiful, Tomoyo-hime!" The two were now planning the (in their minds) newly engaged couple's wedding.

During this time said couple snuck away from the fangirls, "You sure you don't wanna sleep in my room?" Kurogane urged.

"Just this once though, okay," Fai gave into the ninja's offer.

"C'mon, lets get some sleep," with that said they continued to Kurogane's room, leaving Tomoyo and Yuuko to continue plan their wedding.

And, I'm not gonna say they lived happily ever after, I mean they still had feathers to collect and more, but for that night it seemed like a happily ever after for the two and they would never forget that.

* * *

**Kitsune-sensei:** So, everyone it's over. Fai didn't say yes, but he confesed his love, and slapped Kurogane for calling him Yuui, and Saru-sempai didn't kill me.

**Saru-sempai:** Yeah, I still might, and what's with the two girls?

**Kitsune-sensei:** I just couldn't resist embrassing them by having Tomoyo and Yuuko pop up!

**Saru-sempai:** Whatever....

**Kitsune-sensei and Saru-sempai:** Please review!


End file.
